


Doomsday

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, fundy is 14 and misses his dad, idk how tags work still sorry, poor tommy give him a hug, puffy is the only sensible adult i swear, they r best friends ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Tommy wants one last happy memory before Techno and Dream blow up everything he loves.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this !! My twitter is @honkkiero if u wanna follow !! i’m not sure what to do for relationships and bad wasnt coming up as a character so i did what i could !!

Tommy’s heart pounded wildly. Things were tense. With only six hours left until Dream and Techno come to blow up L’manburg everyone was on high alert and exhausted. He’d been helping people get new netherite tools all night. He looks over at Puffy, who was placing beds and blowing them up in hopes of finding some. 

“Hey Puffy, you alright here by yourself? I’m gonna go check on everyone.” 

Puffy nods tiredly. “Yeah, I’m okay. Could you actually get Bad for me?”

“Yeah, I’ll send him over. You know if you need anything to use your communicator.”

Puffy laughs. “I know, Tommy. Go.”

Tommy waves and steps into the portal, he’s instantly teleported to the overworld. Makeshift tents are set up by the chests which held the very things that would save them. 

People rushed by, holding things or screaming for people to get others. It was overwhelming. It reminded him of the last war, the war that got his brother killed. Tears sprung to his eyes quickly. Fuck, he can’t cry here.

He rushes towards a tent and locks himself inside. It hurt, thinking about Wilbur. It hurt thinking about his family in general, everything was fucked up. 

He lets himself cry silently. He deserves a break, they all fucking deserve a break. Especially him, Tubbo, Fundy and Ranboo. They’re all just kids… Fundy’s fourteen years old for fucks sake. 

Tommy wanted a break. He wanted to be a kid one last time before he dies because he knows it’s what’s coming. No matter how long they had to prepare they’d never be as strong as Dream and Techno. He wants a good memory to look back on as a ghost. So he decides to make one. 

He wipes his eyes gently and leaves the tent, going over to Tubbo. When he arrives he realizes Tubbo and Ranboo are comforting Fundy. 

“Fundy?” He asks, crouching down to the crying boy on the ground. 

“Tommy..” he cries. “I miss my dad..” 

Tommy smiled sadly. “I know, Fundy. I miss him too. But you know what? He’d be proud of you. Proud of us. For trying.” 

Fundy looks up at his uncle, tears streaming down his face. “You really think so?”

Tommy smiles brightly. “I know so. C’mon, Fundy. Let’s go somewhere, we can all be happy just for. a little. Tubbo and Ranboo you come as well.” 

The boys nod and follow Tommy up a small hill that looked out over L’manburg. The sit down on the grass softly, 

Tubbo sits a little too far away from him so he pulls him closer. They link legs, a gentle reminder that the other is still there. 

“I’m gonna miss this.’ Tommy breathes out. “I’m gonna miss sitting with my best friends. And being kids again.” 

“Tommy.. don’t speak like that..” Tubbo nudges Tommy’s leg against his own. 

Tommy nudges him back playfully. 

“Don’t start a war you can’t win, Tommy” Tubbo giggles. 

“Oh yeah? I always win wars! I’m in, bitch” Tommy quips, launching himself onto Tubbo and wrestling with him playfully.

Tubbo gasps and giggles. “Oh! You bitch!” 

The two play around in the grass, laughing and tackling each other to the ground. 

Fundy and Ranboo watch them and laugh, “Hey Fundy?” Ranboo asks.

Fundy tilts his head and looks up at Ranboo. “Yeah?”

“You wanna play tag?” 

Fundy giggles. “Foxes are great at running. You’re on.” He dashes off smiling widely.

Ranboo smirks and screams after him. “I think you’re forgetting something Fundy!”

He teleports right in front of Fundy and tags him, smirking devilishly. “I’m half enderman” 

Fundy screams and runs from him. Tommy and Tubbo look up to see what the screaming was about and laugh, it was truly a sight to see. Fundy who was running manically while Ranboo teleports in front of him, knowing his every move. 

Tommy holds his hand out to help Tubbo up. “Let’s play tag with them, yeah?” Tubbo asks.

“OI BITCHES!” Tommy screams, startling them. “ME N TUBBO WANT TO PLAY”

Ranboo teleports over which makes Fundy scramble away. “You’re welcome to join us!” He says before teleporting over to Fundy again. 

Tommy and Tubbo join in. Two hours go past and the adults start to get worried. Bad, Puffy and Ghostbur decide to go look for them. 

“You know, maybe it’s a good thing the kids are away for a while.” Puffy pipes up as the climb up the hill the kids are on.

“Why’s that?” Bad asks. “We need all the help we can get with the war!” 

Puffy sighs. “They’re just kids, Bad. They didn’t start this war and they shouldn’t be put into it. If anything it’s Alivebur’s fault.” 

Ghostbur winces. “I-I know i’m not Alivebur, b-but i’m sorry for what he did.” 

“Don’t feel guilty, Ghostbur! You didn’t do anything!” 

Ghostbur nods. 

As they get farther up the hill they can hear screaming and giggling. 

They get to the top of the hill and see the kids being chased around by Ranboo. The adults smile widely. 

“They deserve this.” Puffy says. “They deserve to be kids, to forget about everything for a few hours before they lose their homes.” 

They sit and watch the kids play, and even join in before they make their way back to the camp.

Tubbo thanks Puffy for letting them play a little longer. “Thank you for letting us have one last good memory, I hope I’ll remember this when I’m a ghost.”

“Don’t think like that Tubbo,” Puffy says. “We’ll be okay.” 

Tubbo skips back over to his friends and gives them each a big hug. He’s determined to win.


End file.
